panther
by salllzy
Summary: Will starts to see a panther battling the stag and wonders what does it mean?


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Hannibal, I don't make any money from these stories.**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

The first time Will Graham seen the panther was shortly after he had began sleep walking, the second time was when he has managed to walk into a lake.

While Will was used to the stage he had no idea where the panther had came from, but he couldn't forget it, how could he? The panther had glowing green emerald eyes not something you see everyday, each time he was in trouble the panther would come and guide him away. It had even driven the stag away which was a feet in itself, the fight between the two had been bloody.

After that the stag had left him alone, that had been moths ago. Now when he began sleepwalking the panther would accompany him, Winston didn't mind the panther. Neither did any of his dogs it was almost like they knew that he wasn't going to harm Will, he hadn't dared to tell anyone not even Hannibal or Alana. After all who would believe him?

No matter how hard he tried Will could not find out why the panther would protect him, now the stag came less and less it didn't matter how hard the stag fought it would still lose.

So here he was months later trying to find out who or what was the panther, he had a inkling that the stag was Hannibal but he couldn't prove it. So who was the panther?

Eventually he gave up on his search, whoever the panther was didn't want to be found.

So it was a shock almost six moths later that he found himself with a new neighbour, the man wasn't overly tall standing at 5 ft 8. He was lean but showed signs that he had spent most of his life with labour, when he had first met his neighbour he hadn't been able to see his eyes.

He had managed to see them one day and was shocked, the man- Harry had the exact same colour eyes as the panther, the only thing was that Harry couldn't be the panther could he?

Eventually the picture began to become clear, Harry had became his friend and quickly. He was protective of Will, he was caring, kind considerate and not over bearing. The more the two talked the more Will could see Harry as the panther, sometimes they would sit in silence and other times get so drunk that they attempted to climb trees.

As their relationship grew stronger his, relationship with everyone else had diminished, he no longer called Hannibal by his first name but had begun to call him Dr. Lecter, no one knew when or how they had all drifted apart and many were very happy that Will had left the FBI. Others like Hannibal and Alana were not, even Abigail didn't understand why Will wasn't spending time with her anymore.

So one day Hannibal, Abigail and Alana followed Will back to his house. Yet he didn't go to his house instead he drove further down and turned, the three shared a look where was Will going?

They watched as he pulled up to a large house, they all watched as the front door opened to reveal a man smiling. Will ran to the man and kissed him, it wasn't a chaste kiss but a rather hot steamy kiss that would curl someone's toes.

Now that the three knew they had returned back to Hannibal's for a drink, Alana left shortly after. Abigail went to her room to think on what she had seen, as for Hannibal he could feel a cold rage inside of him Will was HIS! How dare that man take Will from him!

The wine glass shattered in Hannibal's hand he didn't even feel the pain the rage that he felt was great, too great. He could feel his mask slipping away allowing the cold hard killer that he was come to the fore front demanding and screaming for blood and to get Will back.

A dark smile made it's way onto Hannibal's face as he began to plot and plan.


End file.
